Mobile communication devices (e.g., PDAs, cellular telephones, laptop computers, etc.) commonly include a number of different application programs, such as instant messaging applications, calendar applications, address book applications, electronic mail applications, and others. A user interface, in accordance with the teachings described herein, is provided for integrating applications on a mobile communication device. An instant messaging user interface may be included for displaying an instant messaging communication that includes an instant messaging contact. An instant messaging user interface menu may be included for displaying a list of commands, one or more of the commands being specific to the displayed instant messaging contact, and the list of commands including a command associated with a calendar application. The user interface may be operable to automatically launch the calendar application in response to a user selecting the command associated with the calendar application. A field in the calendar application may be automatically populated with the instant messaging contact.